Лётный шлем
thumb|[[Ведж Антиллес в своём лётном шлеме]] Лётный шлем ( ) — головные уборы пилотов звёздных истребителей. Часто оснащались лицевыми щитками с компьютерной проекцией для прицеливания. Система жизнеобеспечения в истребителях Альянса повстанцев позволяла использовать не глухой шлем, в то время как имперские пилоты имели полностью изолированный костюм''Звёздные войны: Полный иллюстрированный словарь. Пилоты Альянса частенько украшали свои шлемы изображением Звёздной птицыИллюстрированная энциклопедия военного дела, символом своей эскадрильи или же чем-то личным для себя. Описание thumb|200px|left|Схема шлема «X-wing» Лётные шлемы повстанцев изготавливались из пластали, включая в себя дугообразный корпус мотиватора «Dysonic» и настраиваемые теплорассеивающие пластины по бокам, а также регуляторы атмосферного преобразователя «AerTech», располагающиеся на кромке нижней лицевой части, генератор атмосферного поля по центру над поляризационным щитком, пористая обивка «Reifflex» с внутренней стороны, сенсорный микрофон «ComTech» использовался для коммуникации, гибкая подкладка на подбородке фиксировала шлем с помощью ремешка. Данная модель шлема была самой распространённой и узнаваемой, что во время битвы при Явине многие пилоты, в том числе «Y-wing», тоже использовали её. К 4 ПБЯ появилось значительно больше модификаций. Стандартный шлем пилота «Y-wing» снабжался идентификационным чипом, защитными линзами для глаз, комлинком, гнездом для лётных систем ввода и аудиоприёмником. Внешне походил на шлем для истребителей «X-wing», но имел более округлые формы с гладкими изгибами. Часть, фиксирующая подбородок, была частью корпуса, а не ремешком. thumb|right|200px|Шлем пилота-[[Салластанцы|салластанца Дллр Неп]] Шлемы для «A-wing» имели две вариации: первый походил на «Y-wing», второй же был несколько меньше и носился с тканевым головным убором, как и на «B-wing». Наиболее распространены были шлемы для людей и близким к ним расам. Однако существовали шлемы с различными выемками и отверстиями для видов, принципиально отличающихся физиологическим строением. За кулисами thumb|left|200px|Шлем [[Тайко Селчу]] Шлемы пилотов Альянса повстанцев были изготовлены из пластиковых копий настоящих лётных шлемов APH-6B ВМС США.''Star Wars Magazine UK 68 Многие уникальные шлемы, появившиеся в «Новой надежде» были возвращены в фильме «Империя ответный удар», несмотря на то, что многие пилоты погибли. В Star Wars Insider 146 упоминается, что Никос Паниб носит шлем с дизайном как у Гарвена Дрейса — старого друга семьи. Некоторые шлемы из оригинальной трилогии вновь были использованы в 1995 году в игре «Star Wars: Rebel Assault II: The Hidden Empire», где использовалось много реквизита и костюмов из фильмов. Пилоты «X-wing» и Y-wing в «Новой надежде» использовали одинаковые шлемы, но в «Возвращении джедая» было представлено три новых дизайна. Два использовались для новых истребителей «A-wing» и «B-wing». В сцене брифинга из «Возвращения джедая» пилот «A-wing», идентифицированный как Тайко Селчу, носил новый вариант шлема «Y-wing». По итогу он был передан фигурке Селчу , и назван шлемом A-wing в «Star Wars: Chronicles». Появления thumb|right|200px|Шлем пилота «B-wing» во время [[Битва при Эндоре|битвы при Эндоре]] * «Star Wars: The Old Republic» * «Звёздные войны. Эпизод I: Скрытая угроза» * «Star Wars: Starfighter» * «Звёздные войны. Эпизод II: Атака клонов» * ''Star Wars: The Clone Wars'' * «Звёздные войны. Эпизод III: Месть ситхов» * * «Star Tours: The Adventures Continue» * «The Farlander Papers» * «Star Wars: X-Wing» * «Star Wars: Rebel Assault» * «Звёздные войны. Эпизод IV: Новая надежда» * «Звёздные войны, выпуск 5: Смотри: Луны Явина» * «Star Wars 6: Is This the Final Chapter!» * «Star Wars Droids 8: Star Wars According to the Droids, Book III» * ''Star Wars: A New Hope — The Special Edition'' (comic) * «Звёздные войны. Империя: Дарклайтер» * «Звёздные войны. Империя: Короткая и счастливая жизнь Рунса Сьюэлла» * «LEGO Star Wars II: The Original Trilogy» * «LEGO Star Wars: The Complete Saga» * «Star Wars Manga: A New Hope» * «The Day after the Death Star!» * ''Star Wars: Rogue Squadron'' video game series * «Star Wars: Battlefront» * «Star Wars: Battlefront II» * «The Maverick Moon» * «The Mystery of the Rebellious Robot» * «Vader's Quest» * «Oh!! Jawajawa» * «As Long As We Live...» * «The Frozen World of Ota» * «World of Fire!» * «Star Wars 25: Siege at Yavin» * «Star Wars 26: Doom Mission» * «Star Wars: In the Shadow of Yavin» * «Star Wars 35: Dark Lord's Gambit» * «Darth Vader Strikes» * «Doom Mission» * «Star Wars: X-Wing Tour of Duty: Imperial Pursuit» * «Star Wars Battlefront: Renegade Squadron» * * «Race for Survival» * «A New Beginning» * «Star Wars: Empire: A Little Piece of Home» * «Звёздные войны. Империя 22: Вместе навсегда» * «Звёздные войны. Империя: «Генерал» Скайуокер» * «Star Wars: Empire: In the Shadows of Their Fathers» * «Star Wars: Empire: The Wrong Side of the War» * «Звёздные войны. Восстание: Брат мой, враг мой» * «Звёздные войны. Восстание: Малые победы» * «Звёздные войны. Восстание: Вектор» * «Star Wars Galaxies» * «Star Wars: X-Wing Tour of Duty: B-Wing» * «Любовная история» * «Squadrons Over Corellia» * «Galactic Hunters» * «The Shadow Syndicate» * «The Price of Victory» * «Звёздные войны. Эпизод V: Империя наносит ответный удар» * «Звёздные войны, выпуск 39: Империя наносит ответный удар: Начало» * «Звёздные войны, выпуск 40: Империя наносит ответный удар: Поле битвы — Хот» * «Звёздные войны, выпуск 41: Империя наносит ответный удар: Преследуемые Империей» * «Звёздные войны, выпуск 44: Империя наносит ответный удар: Дуэль с Тёмным Лордом» * «Star Wars Manga: The Empire Strikes Back» * «Star Wars: X-Wing Alliance» * «Star Wars: Yoda Stories» * «Star Wars 45: Death Probe» * «The Empire Strikes Back Monthly 149: Death Masque» * «Star Wars: X-Wing vs. TIE Fighter» * «Star Wars: Rebel Assault II: The Hidden Empire» * «Star Wars: Demolition» * «Star Wars 50: The Crimson Forever» * «Star Wars 51: Resurrection of Evil» * «Star Wars 57: Hello, Bespin, Good-bye!» * «Star Wars 60: Shira's Story» * «Star Wars 61: Screams in the Void» * «Star Wars 62: Pariah!» * «Star Wars 64: Serphidian Eyes» * «Star Wars 65: Golrath Never Forgets» * «Star Wars 67: The Darker» * «Звездные войны, выпуск 68: Поиски начинаются» * «Shadows of the Empire (comics)» * «Star Wars: Shadows of the Empire (видеоигра)» * «Star Wars 74: The Iskalon Effect» * «Star Wars 78: Hoth Stuff!» * «Star Wars 80: Ellie» * «Star Wars: Demolition» * «Звёздные войны. Эпизод VI: Возвращение джедая» * «Star Wars: Return of the Jedi 2: The Emperor Commands» * «Star Wars: Return of the Jedi 3: Mission to Endor» * «Star Wars: Return of the Jedi 4: The Final Duel» * «Star Wars Manga: Return of the Jedi» * * «Star Wars 82: Diplomacy» * «Star Wars 87: Still Active After All These Years» * «Star Wars 90: The Choice» * «Star Wars 93: Catspaw» * «Star Wars 95: No Zeltrons» * «Star Wars 96: Duel With a Dark Lady» * «Star Wars 97: Escape» * «Star Wars 99: Touch of the Goddess» * «Star Wars 100: First Strike» * ''Star Tours'' * ''X-Wing: Rogue Squadron'' comics }} Источники thumb|250px|[[Хобби Кливиан в открытом лётном шлеме]] * * * * * «Galaxy Guide 1: A New Hope» * «Galaxy Guide 3: The Empire Strikes Back» * «Хан Соло и справочник по Корпоративному сектору» * «Platt's Starport Guide» * * «Справочник по «Перемирию на Бакуре»» * * * * «Star Wars: Chronicles» * «Оригинальная трилогия: Иллюстрированный словарь» * * * * * * * * * * * «Handbook 1: X-Wing Rogue Squadron» * «Galactic Campaign Guide» * «Звёздные войны: Полный иллюстрированный словарь» * «Star Wars Roleplaying Game Saga Edition Core Rulebook» * «Угрозы Галактики» * «Star Wars Blueprints: Rebel Edition» * «Иллюстрированная энциклопедия военного дела» * Примечания и сноски Категория:Головные уборы